


Morning After

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Sharpe (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Wellesley watches over a sleeping Sharpe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Wellesley hummed as he stroked the golden hair out of the sleeping lieutenant's eyes, he'd always held an attraction to rough men and after witnessing the former sergeant save his life against a band of French soldiers Arthur had been unable to think of anything else but Sharpe.  
Luckily for himself Sharpe was a cocky bastard and knew how to read desire in another, all it took was Sharpe sneaking back in after Hogan had given him his orders and Sharpe had quite skilfully seduced the Lord. Now Arthur had more than one reason for needing the mission to be a success, he placed a gentle kiss to the Sharpe's weather beaten brow before standing to get redressed, he'd let Richard have a few more minutes rest. After all he had a flag to fly and a company to lead.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and kudos :)


End file.
